dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest VII
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest VII Castles and Towns * Pilchard Bay (フィッシュベル) (formally Fishbel): A fishing village on the southern coast of Estard, the island at the center of the world. It contains the houses of Maribel and the hero, and is the starting point of the game. Once a year, it holds "Amitt's Fishing Festival" (アミット漁). * Estard (グランエスタード): A castle town on the west coast of Estard Island. It is ruled by King Donald. There is a house of a wise old man through a tunnel. * Shrine of Mysteries: A ruined temple near the center of the island of Estard. The Spirit of Water sleeps here, and there is an underground passageway to Rainbow Bay. Underneath the temple are rows of red, green, and blue pedestals. There are also four Travel Gates connecting to the resting places of the four spirits. * Ballymolloy (ウッドパルナ) Uddoparuna: A village just to the north of Estard island. In the past, it was saved by the hero Bally (パルナ) Paruna, but the monsters took the woman of the village hostage, and ordered the villagers to let the place fall apart. Afterwards the "Hanlon Tower" (ハンクの塔) is built on the site. * Emberdale (エンゴウ): A town at the foot of a volcano on the northern continent. The fortune teller Palmela lives here, and it celebrates a traditional "Return of Fire Ritual" (ほむら祭り). The Spirit of Fire sleeps in the volcano. * Regenstein (ダイアラック): A small island town destroyed by "gray rain". Only the central pillar of the town remains, and it is chosen as the site of the Immigrant Town. * L'Arca (オルフィー): A town on the western continent. In the past, Hackrobat's curse has switched the humans and animals of the town. In the present, there is a legend that Hackrobat was defeated by a white wolf, so the villagers hold a thanksgiving festival in which they dress as animals. Brugeo has a mansion north of town. * Faraday Castle (フォロッド城): A castle on the southeastern continent. It is beseiged by robotic soldiers. In the present, it engages into research into robotics. * Frobisher (フォーリッシュ): A town to the east of Faraday Castle. It has been built into a fortress, to defend against the robotic soldiers. * Greenthumb Gardens (グリンフレーク) Greenflake: A garden town on the northern continent. On the party's first visit, there is no church; it is built 30 years later. But after Wilted Heart becomes prosperous, it becomes disused. * Wilted Heart (メモリアリーフ) Memoryleaf: A garden east of Greenthumb Gardens, founded by Carraway. A nearby mountain path leads to the Regrette-Rien Convent. * Roamer Encampment (ユバール族の休息地): A temporary encampment of the Romaer Yubaru tribe, on the western continent. It disappears from the Past after a certain period of time. To the west of the encampment is the "Lake altar of God" (神の祭壇の湖) dedicated to God. * Alltrades Abbey (ダーマ神殿): On the southern continent. It is occupied by the minions of Cardinal Sin. * Pilgrim's Perdition (ふきだまりの町): A town south of Alltrades Abbey. The people who have been tricked by Cardinal Sin and have lost their powers live here. The town is controlled by Strom. After the recapture of Alltrades Abbey, the town has fallen into ruin. * [[La Bravoure|'La Bravoure']] (メザレ): A small island southeast of the town. The descendents of the Almighty's soldiers live here. * Temple Palace (砂漠の城) castle: A castle in the desert region on the eastern continent. While the castle is ruled by Queen Fertiti, it is occupied by monsters. In the Present it is ruled by Queen Neferta. * [[Al-Balad|'Al-Balad']] (砂漠の村) village: The village where the desert people live, it is southeast of the castle. There is a huge pot in the center of town. In the Present, the town has been buried by sandstorms. * Likeness of the Spirit of Earth (大地の精霊像): A huge Sphinx dedicated to the Spirit of Earth. The servants of the demon Setesh the Punisher have remade it into the "Likeness of the Great Evil". After Setesh the Punisher is defeated, the people of Al-Balad rebuild it in its proper form. * Gröndal (クレージュ): A village near the sacred World Tree northeast of the desert country. The village well has been laced with poison. Later development of the town sees an increasing number of wells and waterways, and the home of Bulgio. * El Ciclo (リートルード): A town south of Greenthumb Gardens. It contains a famous Clock Tower built by the architect Pomposo. The same day occurs repeatedly here. In the Present, it is home to Bulgio, a church, and the Worldwide Rankings. * Wetlock (ハーメリア): A town on the eastern continent. It was flooded by Gracos. Azmov the scholar lives here in the Present. In the past, there are also villages of Hardlypool and Spliton-on-Sea nearby, but they no longer exist in the Present. * Providence (プロビナ): A village at the foot of a mountain on the western continent. There is a cave leading to the top of the mountain, where there is a church containing a golden goddess statue. * Nottagen (ルーメン): A town on an island north of Emberdale. The town was attacked by the plant demon Hellbaum, and taken over by its minions. The heroes try to save the town three times, and its destiny changes according to the choice they make. * Hubble (マーディラス) Madiras: A magical land in the northwest corner of the world. By enlarging its army, it defeated and absorbed the neighboring country of Ruckers (ラグラーズ) in a war. Afterwards it became a country of music. Hubble contains a large temple, where a Torban concert is held. * Aeolus Vale (聖風の谷) Valley of the Wind (Gorges): In the southwestern corner of the world, this village is the home of the Cirrus tribe (リファ族), a race of winged people. It is built on both sides of the river bluff, and connected by a suspension bridge. In the Present, the Cirrus have lost their wings, but a few who have retained the wings live in the sky far above the village. The temple of the Spirit of Wind lies to the north of the town. * Vogograd (レブレサック): A forest village north of the Al-Balad. In the Past, one of the priests here is actually a demon in disguise. In the Present, the town records a false history of what happened. * Buccanham (コスタール): A kingdom on the southern continent. It has a close relationship with the pirates of the Dragon Sea. Relations with a tribe of Dwarves living in the cave to the east have deteriorated, but they are reconciled later, and in the Present the castle has been moved into the caves. The original castle was converted into a casino. * Divine Shrine (天空の神殿): A temple which floats in the sky. There are four shrines at the four compass points, but two of them have fallen to the ground. There is a pedestal for the Tablet to the Holy Lake. * The Malign Shrine (魔空間の神殿) Temple of the Demon Plane: The castle of the Demonlord Orgodemir in the Past. * Cathedral of Blight (): The castle of the Devil Orgodemir, north-northwest of Estard Island; it appears from the ruins of the Cathedral of Light. It is the final dungeon. It has a grotesque underground labyrinth, which is split in four pieces by an altar at the center. * Category:Location lists Category:Dragon Quest VII lists